csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Johnathaniel Thompson
, |maritalstatus = Engaged |household = Thompson family |roommates = Pirithous Thompson, Ratermann Thompson |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} John Nathaniel Thompson is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. He is the elder brother of Pirithous and Ratermann Thompson. Johnathaniel is voiced by David Boat and is 29 days from being an Elder. Johnathaniel and his younger brothers moved to Washdowncreek in December 2012. They are the last new Sim family to officially move there. Johnathaniel has blonde hair, dark blue eyes and light skin, like most members of the Thompson family. Both Pirithous and Ratermann seem to look more like Johnathaniel than they look like each other. The three brothers' facial features are quite different, but not so different as to falsely suggest that they are not biologically related. Johnathaniel and Pirithous have been obsessed with Vampires for as long as they can remember. As a result, they give off a mild Curious family vibe, except the Curious brothers are obsessed with Aliens instead of Vampires. Even though Johnathaniel and Pirithous are eager to learn about Vampires, they and Ratermann have the Pleasure Aspiration. I decided not to give them the Knowledge Aspiration because despite the elder two's obsessions with Vampires, they don't fancy becoming vampires themselves. To match their Downtown lifestyles, I gave the Thompson brothers the Pleasure aspiration. Johnathaniel is employed in the Science Career starting off as a Theorist. Johnathaniel started off having a poor Relationship with his younger brother Ratermann. Ratermann often worried about what might happen to his two older brothers if they didn't break their vampire obsessions. Johnathaniel had taken a mutual dislike for Ratermann due to his declining interest in vampires. Pirithous was much more respectful towards Ratermann's differences. But unfortunately Ratermann did not return Pirithous' respect - because he was still on very good terms with Johnathaniel. Both Johnathaniel and Pirithous are in relationships with female vampires, despite the risks of being bitten. The end of the Thompson family story suggests that Johnathaniel and Pirithous had mended their relationship with their brother Ratermann - as evidenced by one of my gameplay snapshots that features Johnathaniel, Pirithous and Ratermann juggling bottles, glasses and cups respectively. The evidence was that all three brothers were doing something together. Some time after Johnathaniel first joined the Science career, he got promoted to Mad Scientist, and completed his Lifetime Want. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Thompson Family Household.png|The Thompson family Household Trivia *Despite being a Pleasure Sim, Johnathaniel has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Johnathaniel is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is due to his facial hair, deep voice, and being the oldest of the Thompson brothers. *Johnathaniel uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the short messy brown hair, and stubble. While I was creating Johnathaniel, I made a few changes to the initial face, notably including the jaw. This is the same CAS face that I used for Stacen Edwards. *Often going unnoticed, Johnathaniel and Stacen also have the same UI portrait pose. *Strangely while Johnathaniel is officially the oldest of the three, then Pirithous and Ratermann the youngest, all three of them have the same amount of days (29) left before becoming Elders. There is no evidence that any of them had access to Elixir of Life, Life Fruit or Sim Modders. Nor is there evidence that they had access to Laganaphyllis Simnovorii milk. *He is the only member of the Thompson family household that isn't turned on by blonde hair, but he isn't turned off by it either. *Despite being interpreted as a "senior figure", while his brothers are both interpreted as "junior figures", Johnathaniel's facial structure is shorter than that of his brothers. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with mullets (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon)